


Scars

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: One scar fascinates Jack.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	Scars

His fingers stroke over the 5-inch long, almost invisible line. Back and forth, as he still marvels at the smoothness and straightness. He expected it to be crooked like the star-shaped one further up or the jagged one on his thigh.

This, however, is a masterpiece. 

If he hadn’t traveled the rocky road leading to it, he would have misinterpreted the significance.

“Jack,” Sam chuckles as her fingers rake through his hair, “why are you so fascinated with my C-section scar?”

The corners of his mouth curl up.

Unlike the others, this one is a celebration of life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Bingo - prompts 'Scars' and 'Celebration'
> 
> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
